A need has remained unfulfilled in the prior art for a compact, portable, personal emergency tool or device, particularly one with features for use in an emergency situation created by an automobile accident. A severe automobile accident can create the need for an emergency escape from the disabled vehicle. To ensure capability for an emergency escape, there is need for a way to sever the automobile's seatbelts in the event that the seatbelt mechanism is jammed or otherwise will not release one or more of the passengers. In the event of disabling damage to the door and/or lock mechanism, or submersion in water, there is need for a way to break the vehicle's windows to provide means of escape therethrough. It also is recognized that automobile accidents frequently occur in the evening or at night, and that therefore the accident victims maybe left without light. This creates the need for an emergency device that glows in the dark, that provides at least a flashlight function, and that also provides a way of signaling others to call attention to the fact that an emergency situation exists.
The prior art is seen as lacking a compact, hand held device or tool that satisfies these emergency escape and signaling requirements. Hence, a need has remained for a personal device that would provide these functions and would be accessible immediately in an emergency situation.